


Trust In Me

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Top Gaetan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: There were heavy steps on the stairs and Gaetan opened the door just in time to see his hulking... ugh, whatever they were, his hulking sometimes-partner-in-crime standing in the hall, his bag thrown over his shoulder. Eyes rimmed in deep, dark circles smiled at Gaetan for the barest hint of a second before sliding to the bed. Gaetan was flush with coin and managed to get a room with a decent sized bed—decent meaning it might fit Letho's shoulders, which wasn't always guaranteed.
Relationships: Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141
Collections: Vipurr: A Collection of Cat and Snake in Love (or just Murder Husbands)





	Trust In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like doing some top Gaetan, kitty cat deserves it. Don't mistake me: if I had access to a monster cock like Letho's, I wouldn't worry about anything else ever again, but I had an urge :)
> 
> Yes, the title is from Kaa's song in the Jungle Book... I couldn't resist.

They were supposed to meet up two days ago. Gaetan arrived first, got the room—his pockets jingling with coin after a morally dubious but financially lucrative contract—and waited. He wasn't worried about Letho, the big Viper could definitely handle himself. _Concerned_ was more the word, Gaetan was concerned for Letho. He could handle any job on his own, no doubt, but Gaetan had seen things go south, making Letho improvise. He was never in a good mood after that, always second guessing himself, wondering if he made the right decision or just took the easy (the bloody) way out.

He was just about to head to the tavern downstairs and grab some dinner when a small commotion caught his ear. A few women gasped, the innkeeper mumbled something about “no open rooms.”

“Already got one,” a familiar voice grunted. Letho!

There were heavy steps on the stairs and Gaetan opened the door just in time to see his hulking... ugh, _whatever_ they were, his hulking sometimes-partner-in-crime standing in the hall, his bag thrown over his shoulder. Eyes rimmed in deep, dark circles smiled at Gaetan for the barest hint of a second before sliding to the bed. Gaetan was flush with coin and managed to get a room with a decent sized bed—decent meaning it might fit Letho's shoulders, which wasn't always guaranteed.

“Mmm, fuck that looks nice.” Feet shuffled across the floor and Letho dropped his bag before face planting onto the bed. It groaned a little under his weight, wood sliding across the floor before settling.

Gaetan perched on the sliver of mattress that wasn't covered in Letho and placed a hand on his back, both to greet him after they'd been apart for so long (five fucking weeks, too long) and to check for possible injuries. Letho was too used to being on his own, even after Gaetan started following him almost two years ago and he resigned himself to having a shadow, and didn't tell him about any injuries, he made Gaetan _ask_.

“'m fine,” he mumbled, face pressed into the rough pillow. He breathed in deep and smiled; the bed already smelled like Gaetan. “Long trip. Tired.”

Gaetan spent another minute feeling him out and found no obvious injuries. “Alright. I was just going to pop down and get dinner, you hungry or just want to pass out?”

Letho answered his question with a snore.

Gaetan stood up and pulled Letho's boots off, setting them on the floor with his bag. He'd wrestle the Viper out of his clothes later, but first, dinner. Locking the door behind him so no one would disturb, he walked down to the tavern into a sea of scared faces, all of them looking at Gaetan.

“There's another Witcher here!” the barman hissed.

“Yeah, I've been waiting for him.” The tavern owner gave him a funny look when Gaetan asked for a double room two days ago. “What's the cook made today?”

There was a cacophonous scramble all through the tavern as everyone tried to get back to what they were supposed to be doing instead of gawking. A Witcher stomped in with barely a grunt and headed upstairs, surely the Witcher already staying at the inn would protest to another in his territory... Humans were stupid like that. Some Witchers didn't like being crowded, but that was a question of coin, not territory. They weren't wolves marking out their hunting grounds, all the Wolves were in the north snug in their keep... fucking superior bastards.

Two plates in his hands, Gaetan went back upstairs. He ate his meal, eyes on his sleeping snake the whole time. Letho had rolled over, curling towards the small hearth in their room. He liked the warmth, they had that in common, whenever Letho found Gaetan enjoying a sunbeam he always joined.

Though the other meal would be cold by the time Letho woke, he needed to eat as soon as he got up, he could choke down cold chicken. Gaetan finished his food and walked back over to the bed, starting the annoying task of stripping the sleeping giant out of his dirty road clothes. Thank fuck he wasn't wearing his armor, too many straps and buckles, Gaetan would never get him out of it. With Letho's great bulk, it was like undressing a corpse—dead weight, completely unhelpful—but it was a good thing Gaetan knew how to undress a corpse... to collect proof of a kill or stash a body, not for any _other_ reasons, he liked his partners warm thank you very much.

He opened Letho's belt and managed to get his breeches off, though his feet got a little tangled in the cloth. Gaetan chanced a look up to make sure he didn't wake Letho and found the Viper still snoring. With a lot of heaving and far too much sweat, he got Letho's tunic off, but gave up on his undershirt. He could sleep in smalls and his shirt, that was fine.

Exhausted from wrestling with Letho's massive body, Gaetan stripped his own clothes and climbed into bed. As soon as their skin brushed together, Letho moaned in his sleep, arms reaching out and pulling Gaetan to his chest. It was the only way they fit into a bed together, curled in one another's arms. Gaetan had zero complaints about the arrangement, especially when Letho was awake, his arms wrapped all the way around Gaetan's hips as his monster of a cock pushed in, both of them sweating and cursing, exchanging biting kisses and licks across sticky skin.

Said monster cock lay soft and quiet against Letho's thigh, but as soon as he felt warm skin against his, it started to stir. Gaetan bit down on his lip. Fuck, how he wanted to touch, start stroking and watch golden eyes flutter open, pupils wide. They'd done it before, a lot, when one of them was restless and couldn't sleep, Gaetan liked to lick him awake whereas Letho just wrapped around him, pulling in tight. But he couldn't, not when Letho seemed so fucking tired. First thing in the morning, he was definitely getting himself a good piece of Letho's trouser snake.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly through his nose, trying to will his own body to calm down. Sleep first, fucking later.

* * *

Gaetan must've fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Letho's arm was tightening around him, almost squeezing the breath from his lungs. “Easy there,” he grunted.

“Tired,” Letho grumbled back, sliding his nose across the top of Gaetan's head, getting the scent of him back in his lungs. “Long trip.”

“Go back to sleep then.” He could use a few more hours himself, it wasn't even dawn yet.

“Can't. You're distracting.” Letho thrust into Gaetan's stomach, his cock now fully awake and fully hard.

“Mmm...” Gaetan managed to wiggle out of the coiling grip and looked down at the tent in Letho's smalls. He helped the Viper out of them, revealing the leaking head already shining with precome. “Little Viper is happy to see me.” There was nothing _little_ about anything on Letho, but Gaetan couldn't resist teasing, not when it made the larger than life Witcher blush so sweetly.

“Little—fuck you, kitty cat.”

“I thought you were tired?”

“I am tired.” Letho's hips thrust all the same, rubbing against Gaetan, spreading his scent all over the Cat. They traveled together, they kissed, they fucked, all of Gaetan's clothes smelled like him and he undoubtedly smelled like Gaetan; they didn't put a label on their _whatever_ and that's the way Letho liked it, he missed it while they were separated and wasn't going to let a little thing like sleep get in his way. “But I missed you. You smell so good.” He pulled Gaetan in again, burying his nose in that fragrant neck as his eyes fell closed.

Gaetan's fingers snaked between them, brushing their cocks. He could never hope to get his fingers all the way around Letho's girth, but the touch was still nice. “I missed you too. Will you—can I take care of you?”

“Yeah. I like the sound of that.” Letho took one last deep sniff of Gaetan before closing his eyes and letting his lover take the lead.

“Fuck, yes, I like the sound of it too.” He pressed a too rough kiss to Letho's lips before rolling off the bed.

He didn't want to make Letho move too much, but did need help getting his shirt and smalls off. Soon, Gaetan had a sleepy, naked Viper under his hands. His cock twitched at the sight of all that scarred skin, some the mark of a Witcher's trade—teeth and claws breaking skin open—some the mark of human cruelty. It all made up the tapestry of snark and rough edges that was Letho, and Gaetan wouldn't have him any other way.

Smoothing his hands over granite hard muscles, a low purr rumbled in Gaetan's chest. “You're such a fucking sight. Beautiful.” Letho's eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep, he smiled at the praise. Much better than _Little_ Viper.

It was difficult, but Gaetan managed to pull himself away from touching Letho long enough to get their pot of slick from his bag. Kneeling next to the bed, he nipped and bit down on the hard muscles of Letho's ass as one slick finger moved around his hole. He didn't push in, not at first, he wanted to savor the feel of Letho fluttering under him, a soft groan as he buried his face in the pillow again. “Fuck, Gaetan, stop teasing me...”

He swirled his finger around one more time before pressing in, the tired, relaxed muscle starting to yield. Letho was too wrung out to tense, but too tired to do the actual fucking, but his little moans and groans told Gaetan he was on the right track. Soon enough he had three slick fingers inside Letho. He couldn't help but imagine the power in that body, how if Letho clenched, he might be able to do some harm, instead, he let Gaetan touch his most intimate of places.

Gaetan's cock jerked, leaking at the thought. Fuck, what was it going to be like when he was actually inside? When they first started their whatever, Gaetan full expected to have access to Letho's surprisingly pretty ass, it was only fair, and the Viper didn't seem opposed, but the first taste of that cock inside him absolutely ruined any ideas he had about turnabout. If Gaetan did nothing else in his life but sit on Letho's cock, watching the other Witcher moan and lose composure, he'd never want for anything else.

Except right now, he wanted that ass. And he was allowed to have it. _Fuck_.

Gaetan slicked his cock and stood up. “Budge over a little.” With a grunt, Letho moved to the edge of the bed, almost hanging off. There was barely enough room for Gaetan to lay down, but soon he'd be inside Letho, closer than close.

Shoving himself into the small space, he lined up the head of his cock with Letho's hole, pushing in slow, oh so slow... “I can take more than that,” Letho grunted.

“Thought you were tired?” Gaetan wanted to snark back but his heart wasn't in it, no, it was currently in his cock, which was currently sliding into the strong, amazing body he got to touch and love whenever he wanted. He sighed and pressed his head against the back of Letho's shoulder, a deep moan dripping from his lips. “Fuck, you're tight...”

“Could loosen me up more often.” Gaetan would be offended that Letho sounded absolutely calm, like he wasn't getting fucked at all, if it weren't for the way his breath hitched just a little. Yeah, he'd make it good for both of them, nothing but the best for his Viper.

Once his hips brushed flush against Letho's ass, Gaetan couldn't control the ragged breath that came out of his mouth. “Fuck, you're amazing.”

“Thanks.” A large arm reached back and captured Gaetan's wrist, tangling their fingers together and pulling the hand towards Letho's cock. Gaetan started to thrust as Letho used both their hands to stroke himself. His fingers tightened on the shaft, but there was just so much of Letho to touch. With the tight heat around his cock, one of Letho's solid shoulders under his forehead, and that thick cock in his hand? Gaetan didn't feel like he was the one doing the fucking, it felt like Letho was holding him together.

“You don't have to—I wanted you to relax,” he sighed.

“I am relaxed. Know how much I missed you, moggy? Every night, jerked myself thinking of you, two fingers in my ass. I wanted you so bad.”

Gaetan blinked, the image of Letho's great bulk being able to contort like that made his cock twitch. He'd seen the unfair amount of grace the large Witcher had, but it was always a sight... a sight that made Gaetan hard in an instant. “I'd like to see that,” he whispered, kissing Letho's back. “Writhing on your fingers, thinking about my cock.”

“Think about your cock a lot.”

“Ugh, shit.”

They were done talking, Gaetan had to concentrate on keeping his shit together before he blew his load early like a damn teenager. Biting down on the back of Letho's shoulder, his hips snapped faster, hands moving together. Heat curled low in his belly and Gaetan's shouts were muffled by the chunk of Letho in his mouth. “Yeah, babes, fill me up.”

“ _Letho!_ ” Gaetan had barely enough presence of mind to squeeze down harder on Letho's cock, jerking faster as his own hips snapped, cock pulsing, come filling that too fine ass. Once he smelled the bitter tang of come on the air, he promptly stopped caring about anything else and buried himself deep into Letho, sinking his teeth into one beefy shoulder for good measure.

It took an extra long moment to come down, the sleepy intimacy holding them in the cocoon of fucking. But eventually, Gaetan had to pull out and roll off the bed. Fetching a wet cloth, he cleaned Letho up, biting down on his lip as he saw his own spend already leaking out. “One day,” he whispered, “we're going to have enough coin for a good inn, a bed big enough to fit us both. And I'm going to rail you all night, you'll never want any other cock ever again.”

“Mmm, that right?” Gaetan threw the cloth on the floor to be picked up later and climbed onto Letho's chest, letting those big arms hold him close. “If you ask me, this bed is plenty big enough.” He nosed up the side of Gaetan's neck, smelling their mixed sweat and musk. Gaetan always smelled like him now-a-days, no matter how long they'd been apart. Letho definitely didn't hate it. “Besides, sex is over rated, give me a good cuddle any day. And I've found Cats to be the best cuddlers.”

“You've got that right.” Gaetan wrapped his arms tight around Letho, snuggling in close. They both went back to sleep, recovering their energy for when they woke, Letho's cock demanding its turn with Gaetan's goods. And oh boy, was he looking forward to that.


End file.
